Leah's Best Friend
by princesscassandra14
Summary: Clementine is Leah's best friend and pen pal from Georgia. When she hears about Leah's heart break she decides to visit to try to cheer her up. When she gets there who will imprint on her? And what does Emily have shoved up her ass? Find out in Leah's Best Friend. LeahxOC


Clementine's POV

I got on the plane, sat in my seat and bucked myself in. Once the plane was off the ground I plugged my headphones in. This may be a bit of a long plane ride but it'll soon be worth it. After all I finally get to meet my BFF! Well we have met before just not in person. I've known Leah for about 2 ½ years through pen-pals. This is going to be the very first time we meet in person. Even though I can't wait to see her I really wish it were on happier circumstances. Leah's been depressed because her own cousin Emily stole her ex and is getting married to him! Then she and Sam constantly flaunt their relationship in Leah's face! Hoes these days have some nerve! They need to learn the fucking girl code! With that thought I got into a comfortable position and soon fell asleep.

Throughout that whole flight I slept. I only got up to eat and go to the bathroom. Well I did wake up once to a couple of girls annoying giggling coming from the seats beside me. I looked over at them with the 'Shut the hell up and let me sleep' glare. They quieted but were still trying to say something about me so I just flipped them off, put my head phones in that fell out and starting listening to the sweet voice of Gerard Way.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. When we finally landed I stretched, got my stuff and got off the plane. I when to the luggage station and got my huge purple suitcase along with my cello. Thank god it didn't get lost! This freakin' thing cost me more than 2,000 dollars but it's worth the price. I love to play the cello and if I could I would play it in a classical orchestra

I walked to the waiting area and after looking around found who must be Emily (whore) standing next to her fiancé who I like to call steroids. I don't wanna be within a 5 meter radius of that little floozy or Shrek. According to Leah and what I can tell from reading between the lines all she does is follow that huge mother fucker around like a fucking puppy. It's like she can't do anything without a man!

Once Emily saw me her face lit up, but I couldn't help but notice the long ugly scars that crossed her face. Leah said she had been attacked by a bear. When she told me that I remember I couldn't help but think of how wonderful karma can be.

She hugged me but I just stood their stiff not making any effort to hug her back. I don't even know her very well and yet she's hugging me like we're best friends! If it had been any other time she would have gotten pushed on the floor. But I promised Leah I would behave so I will try my best. I wish she could have picked me up but she had to work unfortunately.

"I am so glad you're here…Cora isn't it?" She asked with a huge smile.

"My name is Clementine." I said but she continued as if she didn't hear me.

"This is my husband to be Sam." Emily said finally backing away from being so close to me and scooting to the side so I could see Sam.

I politely nodded at Sam and he nodded back. He could tell that I didn't like him one bit. Sam took my suitcase along with my backpack but I'm telling you now he's not touching the fucking cello.

"Well, Cora we are off to LaPush." Emily said cheerfully. Behave Clementine; this is for Leah so hold on a little longer.

We started down the road and almost immediately Emily started talking about her wedding that was in a year and how she was trying to get Leah to be her maid of honor. Okay you know what? Fuck this stupid behave shit!

"What the hell Emily! Are you trying to rub this in her face!? Are you trying to make her feel more useless and unwanted than she already does!? Why are you putting Leah through so much pain!? Open your damn eyes Emily there are more people in the world besides you!? Gosh you really are selfish aren't you!?" I exclaimed.

She is really a bitch. I mean if I was Leah they both would be rotting in hell by now. Gosh this just infuriates me.

"It's not selfish she just wants her best friend and cousin there in the wedding." Sam said defending Emily who started to get tear eyed. Gosh she's like a big baby. She'll cry when she doesn't get her way or when someone tries to tell her something.

"Yes, it is selfish because I've seen this before. She wants to live in this little perfect world where nothing matters except what Emily wants and she ignores everything unpleasant. Even the sadness of her own cousin who is supposed to be her best friend isn't enough to make her think that the world doesn't revolve around her. Isn't that right Emily?" I asked.

"That's not true!" Emily wailed by now she was crying.

"I know everything Emily, everything, so don't tell me what I do and do not know and don't play me like a dummy. I'm not like the rest of these suckers." I said.

Emily sobbed the whole way back, and Sam looked so mad. It was like he was bout to tear the searing wheel of the car. I had a pleased expression on my face and the rest of the ride was silent.

Once we were there I jumped out of the car and Sam popped the trunk so I can get my stuff out of it. When he did I grabbed my suitcases, book bag, and my cello. Sam walked straight into the Clearwater house without knocking or anything. That's very odd. I mean Leah told me that the town is small and everyone knows everyone. But that doesn't stop crazy people from breaking in your house.

Sam led me to the room that was now mine. It was pretty nice! The walls were my favorite robin egg blue color like my room back home. The queen sized bed was in the middle, and a closet was to the right of it. There was even a bookshelf in a corner or my books. I tossed my suit case on the bed and put my cello and book bag at the foot of the bed. I pulled some toiletries, shorts and a purple t-shirt out of my suitcase went to take a nice warm shower. I scrubbed myself down and hopped out of the shower. I put on deodorant, lotioned up, Put my clean clothes on, tossed the dirty ones in a laundry bag for later. Then I went to the mirror to take a good look at myself.

My wide brown eyes, that people tell me a lot of the time, are like two tiger-eye gems stared back at me. I had my thick, dark brown hair braided early on this summer. Hopefully they'll make my hair grow longer. I dug through my bag, pulled out my rings, and stared putting them in. I have my ears, nose, and lip pierced. My lips have to be my favorite piercings because I love my snakebites. Though I have to admit they do have competition with my tongue. I had my tongue pierced then split last year and I'm so glad it turned out as awesome as I hoped it would. I put in my snakebites and earrings. I'll leave my nose alone and I already have my tongue ring in so I don't have to worry about that.

Now that I'm freshened up I'll probably read a book. I searched through my bag and before I could find a book I felt someone slam onto my back in a huge hug.

I looked up and saw Leah! The moment I looked in her eyes I felt a tug on my chest and it seemed as if the world slowed. I must need to take some heart medicine or something. I hope I don't faint! But anyway Leah looks exactly like her picture! The only difference is her sleek black hair is in a short cut from the picture. Dear lord this girl wasn't exaggerating when she said she was tall! I'm starting to feel really bad about how short I am! I mean I'm barely 5 ft 4. I squeezed Leah as hard as I could and snuggle my face in her chest. When I pulled back to look at her again she was just kind of staring at me with this weird look on her face.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard muscle man Sam clear his throat from behind us. I turned around to see about ten or more dudes standing the door way. They looked like brothers and they all had the same knowing smile on their face. Like they knew something I didn't…creepy.

"Clementine, I just wanted you to meet my friends. Of course you know may know Seth." Leah said pointing to Seth.

"I've hear about you a few times from Leah's messages. It's so nice to finally meet you." I said walking over and shaking his hand with my best friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Sam sighed, "Well, this is Jared." pointing to the dude next to him.

"Sup." I said popping the 'p'.

"That's Jacob or Jake. Call him which ever you want it really doesn't matter." Sam said pointing to the other guy standing next to Jared.

"Hey."

"Those there are Paul, Embry, and Quill." Sam said.

"Hellooo" I said dragging out the 'o'.

After the intros everyone just stood there looking awkward not really knowing what to say.

"Oh lunch is ready." Sam said leaving the room. Wait is Emily cooking? Did she even tell anyone? How can you just walk into someone else's house that you freakin' betrayed and just start cooking with their food items? Things are so odd here.*sigh* Well let's see what she made.

I walked down the hall after all of the men but next to Leah.

We walked into the kitchen and I was immediately assaulted with the smell of food. Damn Emily how in the world can you cook so fast? Sam must be using her for a maid more that a wife. Probably someone to stay at home iron shirts, cook, clean, have no social life, etc. I mean I won't blame people that really enjoy that way of life but I don't know how I could live like that.

"Dig in everybody." Emily said as soon as I walked into the kitchen to fix my plate. I grabbed a plate and got 2 pieces of chicken, some green beans, and two scoops of macaroni. I grabbed a glass of sweet tea, and sat down in between Seth and Leah. I looked around and was surprised I was the only one not eating. Did no one here pray before they ate? Oh well, not everyone does it.

I closed my eyes and folded my hands and thanked the lord for this meal. My Daddy always took me to church every other Sunday. I like going to church because it's kind of comfortable. Church for me is a place to relax.

When I finished praying I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me like I had lost my mind.

"What y'all looking at?" I asked.

"Did you just pray?" Emily asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong with me praying?" I asked confused and kind of pissed off. Maybe she should pray for forgiveness a little about how she betrayed her cousin.

"Oh nothing I am just shocked that someone like you would pray." Emily said. Okay I am getting really fucking tired of her little "innocent" comments.

"SOMEONE LIKE ME?! Excuse you but what do you mean by someone like me? Are you telling me that I can express my religion?! And even so who are you to judge anyone?!" I said standing up. I took a few steps towards her but Leah grabbed my waist and gently pulled me back which strangely calmed me little. But I think Leah is the one that needs to calm down a little. Her hands are shaking and she looks **really** pissed.

"No... I ...Uh … I don't know." She stuttered.

"Emily there is a lot of things that you don't know and will not find out about me. So don't be surprised when I get really pissed if you ever say ignorant stuff like that to me, which I highly wouldn't recommend if you don't want anything broken. "I said in a slow voice as if talking to the slowest person on earth. I heard Sam let out some weird noise at me like he was growling at me! Does he think he's a dog or something?! I don't give a crap he wants to play fine. I bared my teeth at him then stuck and spread my tongue out. He leaned back surprised at my tongue.

"What the hell is wrong with your tongue?"

"I got it split. Jealous?" I said spreading it again.

"Doesn't that hurt though?! People are gonna laugh at you! Don't you care about that?!"

"It did hurt before but it doesn't now. And who cares if people laugh because they laugh at me anyway."

Emily looked really freaked out. So she just nodded absentminded and went back to eating, as did everyone else after the shock wore off. I picked at my food a little before I put it on the coffee table infront of me and went to my room. After all that crap I really didn't feel hungry.

I grabbed a book off the shelf and stretched out on my bed to read. I only read two pages before the door opened and Leah entered. She didn't say anything however she only walked over sat down beside me on the bed and gave me a nice warm hug. I put the book down and hugged her back while snuggling my face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry if Emily made you upset. She's like that sometimes. And I love your piercings and split tongue." Leah said jokingly tapping my mouth with one finger.

"It's ok and I know. I bet her period is on and Sam wouldn't get her any tampons or something." I said making Leah start laughing. I started laughing too and snuggled my face in her neck. Leah's so warm and soft! I could take a nap right here! I probably will if she doesn't mind.

"Are you tired? You look kinda sleepy? Do you want to take a nap?" She said softly.

"Yeah. I'm gonna sleep on Leah because she's nice, warm, and soft." I murmured as my eyelids began to feel heavy. The last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep was Leah's quiet laughter.


End file.
